roto_xfandomcom-20200213-history
The story....
The year is 2058. Earth has just undergone the worst devastation in the history of mankind: a nuclear holocaust. Only 10% of the population remains, living on what inhabitable land that they can find. Theft and crime run rampant throughout the world. Using what resources they can, the people of Earth construct their only defense against the environment, and against each other: the RO'botic '''T'actical 'O'perations e'X'oskeleton, or simply the Roto X. Using these mobile war machines, they are able to simultaneously resist attack while returning an onslaught of their own. As you descend into the world of Roto X, your one and only goal is to ensure the survival of your clan and its members. The siege is on. ~~Please keep in mind that this site is under construction and some links are not yet available~~ ~~If any information in this site is incorrect (even typos), or needs elaborated on, please leave a comment so that it can be changed. Suggestions are also greatly apprecated!~~ Information for Beginners: Getting Started - Your most general stats Getting Started - Advanced stats and what you will find in your house Getting Started - Where to go first Jobs Leveling up Customizing the game for young the game for you Important Rules Getting to know the Community Banned Words - Please refer to "Communications" items 2.1.c and 2.1.d Becomming a supporter and related topics Information for Seasoned Players Weapons List and Requirements Locations' ''Novus Orsus Main Street Spike's Arena - This is the place to go if you feel like battling Stock Exchange - Here you can invest your checks in the stock market Countryside Dilapidated Cabin - A grumpy old bot lives here whom you cannot understand Mastery School - This is where to go if you want to learn advanced fighting techniques or a trade The Field - Here you can dig for burried treasure Mobile Home - If you want to hack another Roto, here is the place to go Town Archives - A place to find interesting facts Wishing Well - Drop some checks in, make a wish, and see if it comes true Industrial Sector Manufacturing Plant - A place for those skilled in forging and engineering Recycling Plant - Go green; recycle yourself! Zeke's Droid Repair - Closed unfortunately :( Nuclear Power Plant - Need a health boost?? Visit here. Robotics Corporation - This is the place to get info on your droids and CPUs Firing Range - hmmmm?? Weapons Lab - Only weapons technicians are allowed here Noir VR - A battle ground for clans Governmental Sector Voting Booth - Your input counts! County Jail - See who's in trouble (hopefully not you!) Licensing Department - Looking for a job?? Search no further! Treasury - The place for all of your credit needs Feedback Forum - Tell the staff how they are doing Impartial Lodge - Everything you need to know about clans and alliances Rewards Center - Daily rewards for voting for Roto X on outside sites Town Agenda - Don't bother with this The Court - See who's in charge or file a complaint Downtown Bank of Quarkage - A safe place to keep your money Imperial Palace - Gambling anyone? Free Library - A collection of important documents RIA Headquarters - Become an agent and make money Sub-Zero Containment - Planning on being away for a while?? Go here Art Studio - Show off your creative side Droid Warehouse - Sell droids you have Docked Pirate Ship - Try your luck opening the pirate's chest Neon Bar - Not yet open for business Train Station - Visit Vetus Locus Shopping District Mechanical Midget Madness - Need supplies? Look no further... yet Bubba's Clan Supplies - Help beef up your clan Coffee House - Roto's own instant messaging chat room Gifts Galore - Gifts for that special Roto in your life... Jewels N' Gems - Have gem shards??? Create gems from them here (you must be a supporter) Roto Press - Novus Orsus's own newspaper; place an add, subsribe, or even write a piece for the readers The Sizzling Solder - Buy mod chips here (you must be a supporter) Post Office - Check all of your mail Suburbs Mercado's Market - Kinda like a flea market Repair Shop - Hmmm? Support Center - Go here for nearly any type of help House of Tournaments - A secret competition Auction House - Think Roto-bay Newbie Shack - Need help, check here first Trading Post - Exactly what it says Community Center - A way to get to know about your fellow Rotos Arcade - Closed for upgrades Random Movie - Just watch it Important Documents: Terms of Service